1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a slot cover ejection mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as cell phones usually operate with an electronic card, such as subscriber identity module (SIM) card. Commonly, the SIM card is positioned in the electronic device. A user has to open a back cover of the electronic device when attempting to take out the SIM card, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.